csrfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Antalk
Nina is in her third year at the academy in Zuellni and is captain of the 17th battle platoon. Appearance Nina has short and spiky blonde hair, with a small strand standing upwards and blue eyes. She wears the traditional blue and white blazer, cream shirt and red tie along with a short, white skirt, thigh high black socks, black boots and fingerless black gloves. She wears the black combat uniform when in combat with her platoon. History When she was a child, she had attempted to protect an Electric Fairy from a Hunter. During this incident, she was knocked down a hole and was on the verge of death. However, an Electric Fairy sacrificed herself to save Nina by passing on its life force. She later wanted to enter into Military Arts to protect people and ran away from home when her parent didn't want her too. Biography Nina is the leader/captain of the 17th Platoon and forcibly recruits Layfon into her platoon at the start of the anime series. Her dedication caused her to get angry a lot in the first part of the series, especially when one of her squad members are late. Originally she relied too heavily on Layfon to win matches, causing a loss with another platoon. Since then, she snuck out to the edge of the barrier to practice her kei release on the shields. This combined with her standard training, practice, matches, and work caused her to overuse her kei and to faint. It is also hinted through the anime that Nina has mild romantic feelings about Layfon. Her DITEs are a pair of singlesticks, labelled as "iron whips" in the novels, made from black DITE. Nina has promised to protect Zuellni, and thus felt that losing any battle is not an option. This causes her to over-exert herself time and time again. Still, her commitment has earned the respect of her team members. After Zuellni goes berserk, Nina goes to find Zuellni as per Layfon's request. Then she encounters the Haikizoku, who reacts to her will to protect the city and possesses her. Nina wakes up to find herself teleported to the city Myath. There, she meets and becomes friends with Leerin Marfes and also encounters the Masked Wolf troops from before. Soon afterwards, the Haikizoku resurfaces, and Myath instructes Leerin on how to save Nina. As a result, Nina reappears in the middle of a desert and is picked up by Layfon. Upon returning to Zuellni, Nina is unable to confess her situation to her friends, but Layfon believed in her regardless. Not long after, the Haikizoku forces Nina to go outside and dons her with a mask. The 17th Platoon deploys in order to find her, with Layfon finding her first. Nina attacks Layfon under the Haikizoku's influence but is defeated after Layfon pulls off her mask. Following this battle, Layfon leaves her with the rest of the 17th Platoon to combat the Pollutant Beast. Unfortunately, Savaris makes his move and kidnaps Nina. To force the Haikizoku out, he planned to torture her and even kill her until Layfon came to her rescue. Nina has hard time with her team, in the novel she stated about the trouble with Felli, Sharnid and Layfon was their morale. Category:17th Platoon Category:Zuellni Resident